


My Sweet Elf

by Sivan325



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faramir decided that his lover needs a special bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sweet Elf

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine  
> Beta: Tena
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Written for _Prompt #185: Chocolate_ at Daily prompt group.

**Imladris**

Faramir watched his lover; who stood with his back to him, watching the view peacefully.

Erestor could felt the presence of his lover, but he said nothing.

Faramir moved his body closer to Erestor while he slid his hands around his lover’s waist, his mouth nuzzled his neck.

“What is it, beautiful?” Erestor asked, and moved his hands to touch Faramir’s hands, feeling the heat there..

“I love you, meleth-nin,” Faramir answered, and then start moving his tongue upon the elf’s shell ear, making his lover moan as the pleasure builds in his body.

‘I know that tone.’ Erestor wondered of what his lover is planning for him.

His lover suddenly stepped back, and Erestor asked, “What is it?”

“Come with me, I do believe that you should take a bath,” Faramir replied and hid the grin.

“Do you say I smell?” Erestor asked as he watched his lover’s face.

Faramir said nothing and grinned, as he led his lover to the bath, hoping he would love what he had planned.

Erestor followed his lover, wondering what he had planned.

When he arrived at the bathhouse, he noticed the bath filled with brown liquid, though as he smelled he noticed the sweetness that came from it.

“What is it?” Erestor questioned his lover.

“Get inside with me and I will explain it to you, meleth-nin.” Faramir replied, and started to undress.

Erestor worked faster than the man that he loved so much and was already undressing, standing naked watching how his lover undressed himself.

Together they stepped inside the tub, and after they settled, Faramir took some of the chocolate in his hands, and started to cover his lover with it.

“You are so sweet,” Faramir kissed the covered lips, “My sweet elf…”

“Take me to the bed; I want to feel you licking my chocolate covered cock, and to feel you licking my whole body clean.” Erestor asked, as he tried to hold off his release.

“I will do it with pleasure, my sweet chocolate cover elf, my elf.” Faramir purred at him, as he licked Erestor’s shell ear before standing in the tub naked.

Faramir helped his lover to stand, and then together they left the bathhouse, passing the garden as they did so, walking toward the house, where their room was.

~*~

_While in the garden…_

Glorfindel’s eyes were upon the pair that left the bathhouse, and he did wondered what covered them.

“If you wonder what that is, I can tell you,” Aragorn called.

“Well, what is it?” Glorfindel asked.

“It is a chocolate. Would you want us to try it?” Aragorn asked as he licked his lips.

“Certainly, lover, come along.” Glorfindel replied, and followed his lover toward the bathhouse.

“I wonder how Faramir brought it here?” Aragorn spoke his thought louder.

“Maybe you should ask him, while I question his lover about their love life, they seemed happy together.” Glorfindel said, as he hid his grin.

“Are you saying that our love life is not like theirs?” Aragorn turned to face his lover, and dropped the anger upon his face as he noticed the big grin that lay upon his elf’s face.

“Get inside the tub, love, and I will teach you all about seduction.” Glorfindel told the man.

 

****

TBC in…  
Tongue Bath


End file.
